The Night Club
by Loise
Summary: An ongoing melodrama set a night club. Ratings and characters vary in each chapter.
1. Featuring Duo, Quatre, Hilde & a Mystery

The Night Club

* * *

It was for a job that Duo first met Quatre. The music still poured out of the speakers even though it was day and Quatre was nodding his head to the beat.

"I'm here for the bar tending job," Duo said, grinning as he leaned against the counter.

"You with the job agency?" Quatre asked with his body posture relaxed but his gaze was sharp.

"Nah," after all, he thought, you need a permanent address for that, "I heard about it from a friend who works here," Duo said.

On the dance floor, a broom in her hand, Hilde glared at Duo. Then she returned to her job with even more enthusiasm than before.

"Ah, I see. What experience do you have?" Quatre questioned, looking a bit more distant with every second.

"I did a brief stint at La Rouge and longer at the Local but most of my experience was at Mr Smith's," Duo said, "Before, you know," he shrugged, "It burnt down."

At that Quatre took a sharper look at Duo. "I think I recognise you," he said slowly, "Duo?"

"Duo Maxwell," he said, grinning hopefully. "White Russian, right?"

"Yes," Quatre said, smiling. "You remembered," he said thoughtfully. "That's a good skill, if you remember a customer's favourite drink. Makes a person feel special," Quatre added, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. So. How about it?"

"I'll have to check out your references but…" Quatre paused. "Mr Smith always hired the best."

Duo nodded thankfully as Quatre took his resume and went upstairs. Duo took special attention to how Quatre moved in those sinfully tight trousers. How the man was not arrested for obscenity, Duo didn't know.

Then Hilde bopped him on the head. "You dunce! You mentioned me! If you manage to stuff it up, you could get me fired as well." She kept one eye on the stairs as she ranted at him while sweeping at the same time. It was quite the achievement.

"Relax, babe, I didn't say it was you. And if this does pan out then you might get all the credit," Duo assured her.

Hilde snorted, "Yeah. And maybe I'll become an astronaut."

"Could happen," Duo said easily, taking in the entire night club by spinning around and -

Slamming into a stern man with impossibly beautiful eyes. He was in a suit and looked hot in a stuffy way.

"Ah, sorry man! Just it's kind of beautiful, don't you think?" Duo grinned and pointed to elaborate paintings on the roof where men and women cavorted. "Pity you probably can't see this at night."

"Hn," grunted the man and pressed past him and ascended the stairs and disappeared in the same way Quatre Winner had.

"Who was that?" Duo asked, one hand clenching.

"I only started three weeks ago, Duo," Hilde said, "All I know is that he was here on the night when those morons tried to blow up this place." She bit her lip.

"Yeah," Duo said, "Well, this is awkward. I don't have to leave, but should before I get a shifty reputation for hanging around young nubile girls."

"Ha! That would certainly end your sex life at least," Hilde said, grinning.


	2. Featuring Heero and Quatre

The Night Club

* * *

"Heero," Quatre said as Heero entered his office, "I'm glad that you're here. I have something to tell you."

"Morning," Heero murmured, sitting down, "Who was the man downstairs?"

"Him? Oh a job applicant for the bar tending position that opened up. I might have to take him; I haven't received anything from the job agency. Seems no one wants to work here," Quatre sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"I see," Heero said.

Quatre gave Heero a narrow stare, "You're interested in him? Oh god. The last time you wanted anyone was Relena and that was when you thought you were straight."

"It's called bisexuality, Quatre," Heero said dryly, "Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Then how come it didn't work out with Relena?" Quatre demanded. "She is beautiful, smart, a little naïve, but there are worse things in a person!"

"Not everything is as it seems," Heero murmured.

"I suppose so," Quatre admitted. "I do have something to tell you." He handed a folder to Heero. "The threats have started up again. Ever since the failed bombing it seems we're seen as a little more than limp wristed queers and butch dykes."

"That's only half of your customer base, if that," Heero said, frowning as he leafed through the threats.

"True, but we're known as the only gay friendly night club in the city since Mr Smith's burned down," Quatre murmured. "Hey, I just realised, you might actually have a chance with the bar tender."

"Go on," Heero said.

"He worked previously at Mr Smith's," Quatre said, grinning, "Unless he was a closet bigot and still is since he applied here, he will be at least open minded... Or desperate for work."

"Good," Heero said, handing the folder back to Quatre who took with reluctantly. "It seems there more than one group or person behind these threats. They differ in several ways, if you go to the police, they could run tests and you could get firm proof."

Quatre snorted, "Yeah, that went well last time and even when a bunch of homophobes tried to blow up the place they barely even paid attention to me or the past threats."

"So I thought that I would it get checked out by a former police forensic. She left the force a couple years ago to go private but we still talk occasionally," Heero said.

"Can she be trusted?"

Heero nodded. "Doctor Po was always a bit leftist for the force, too willing for change, especially in this city. That's part of the reason I think she went private."

"Okay," Quatre agreed, handing over the folder again. "Just add the expenses to my bill, Heero. I bet it's getting hefty with all the services I've needed from you lately."

"I'm sorry for not catching all the people on the night that -"

"It's not your fault, Heero. I can't expect, or want you to be on duty twenty four hours a day. You have a life to live just like the rest of us," Quatre smiled again and held out a hand. Heero shook it firmly. When they both left go, Quatre patted Heero on the back and grinned.

"Living," Quatre said, "Could involve checking to see if that hot bar tender is still downstairs."

Heero twitched in the direction of the door before glaring at Quatre. "He'd be gone by now."

"True," Quatre said. "But he seemed qualified. And a friend of Hilde's, who has been nothing but a hard worker in the short time she has been here, so… I might just hire Duo Maxwell."

"Duo," said Heero, tasting the name on his tongue.


	3. Featuring Duo, Hilde, Rachid

The Night Club

* * *

When Hilde came home Duo was dancing in the kitchen. "I got the job!" He yelled excitably, reaching out and twirling her around the kitchen. "Finally I'll be able to pay you back for letting me stay with you for these past couple of months."

"That's great, Duo!" Hilde exclaimed, hugging Duo. "When do you start?"

"Tonight apparently. They're testing me out tonight but on the phone Mr Winner said that I was on the top of his list," Duo said, putting her down brushing past her into the living room. "Now… what to wear?" He held up two very similar black shirts. "It's so hard to choose!"

Hilde giggled and sat on the sofa. "The one of the left. That shade of black brings out the colour of your eyes."

Despite his happiness Duo was nervous about this opportunity. Ever since Mr Smith's had burnt down with him losing his job, his life seemed to have only gone downhill. He had lost his apartment, had his bike totalled in an accident and been nearly killed in the accident.

Without Hilde's generosity Duo didn't know how he would have survived the last few months.

Smiling he leaned forward and hugged Hilde. "Thank you," he said. Hilde was stiff for a moment before throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tight.

"No problem. I know you'd do the same for me," she whispered into his ear. "I'm going to have a shower. You had better get ready. Don't want to be late on your first night!"

* * *

Duo was led through the ropes of the business by a huge man who towered over everyone present. He had introduced himself as Rachid. Nothing more.

"I thought that Quatre Winner managed this place," Duo had murmured.

Rachid had shaken his head. "Quatre owns this establishment and but I deal with the day to day running. Other than hiring, Quatre is very insistent on finding the right people for the job. However if you do not live up to this potential, it is my discretion on whether to keep you on."

There was one element that surprised Duo: the sheer amount of security. He supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised considering what had happened at Mr Smith's three months ago and the almost bombing that had happened a couple of weeks ago. But still, it seemed a bit of an over kill.

By nine o'clock the music was pumping and there was a large of people dancing to the beat. Drinks were being served but Duo managed to keep up, always trying to have a smile on his face. While it had a different atmosphere than Mr Smith's - far less camp for one - there didn't seem to be any judgement when two men started kissing than if a man and a woman kissed. It was his kind of night club.

However the mood was utterly broken when the entrance was thrown open, spot lights were directed on the crowd and a person yelled, "Police!"

It was a raid, Duo thought with a sick feeling rising in his stomach. 


	4. Featuring Duo, Heero & Dorothy

The Night Club

* * *

The music stopped with a twisted shriek as the police stormed through the entrance led by a blonde woman. She regarded the night club calmly, though there was a intense look in her eyes. 

"There will be order!" She declared, her voice rising above the screams and stomping sound made by the police boots. "This establishment is suspected of being tolerant of allowing drugs deals to take place. All exits have been blocked off," she finished with a triumphant smirk. She strode powerfully through the crowd and all scampered out of her way.

The lights came on and scared faces were illuminated by the harsh fluorescent. Duo wondered if there was an procedure to follow and cursed that this had happened of his first day on the job.

He then found himself being interrogated by the blonde woman who introduced herself as Lieutenant Dorothy Catalonia with a lazy smile as if she was cruising for a drink.

"Name!" She barked out, sounding more serious than she looked, keeping only one eye on him as she surveyed the chaos of the crowd. Employees and what Duo called shady characters were being questioned first.

"I'm Duo Maxwell and this is way, way out of my league. I seriously only started working today," he rambled, playing with the edge of his t-shirt.

"Really?" She asked, turning around and smiling widely. "Perhaps you will feel inclined to find a new job then." She said it as if it wasn't a suggestion. "Before you become to involved."

He was about to agree when the man he had bumped into earlier barged past the police and stood firmly in front of Dorothy with a frown on his face. "Dorothy," he said quietly, and Duo could hear even though the night club was full of noise. "What is the meaning of this?"

Dorothy shook her head and gestured at the surroundings, "I'm not in control of things here, Heero," she muttered. "Just being a good little dog and following orders." She looked almost ashamed for a brief moment. For a very brief moment, Duo reflected.

"Then you know who's truly behind this… supposed tip off?" Heero asked, keeping his voice low.

Dorothy smiled and the razors came out again. "Now, I might like you Heero but I don't like you enough for that. Maybe if a certain ex-fiancee of mine asked me out for dinner some time I might feel inclined to be loquacious."

"Tomorrow night," Heero promised, though he looked as if he thought he was making a huge mistake, "Quatre will be there."

She nodded her head and gave Duo one final look. "You be careful, I like the look of you…" she murmured then winked at Duo before walking away.

Then Heero - Duo still didn't know the man's last name, but now he wanted to, really wanted to - turned and stared at Duo gravely. "You will not speak of this to anyone," he finally said and Duo's romantic bubbles burst inside of his head.

"Uh, sure," he said and then curiosity took over his tongue. "Quatre was really engaged to her?"

"It ended long ago," Heero muttered. "You had better get back to work." Then he almost ran away from Duo.

Man, Duo thought, just his luck that the first guy he seriously fancied in ages didn't like him.


End file.
